Shelter
by NaoHK
Summary: Dari kecil Papa yang terus bersama ku. mengurus kebutuhan ku, memasak untuk ku, bekerja untuk ku dan juga menjadi teman untuk ku. Papa adalah segalanya untuk ku./Story between her and his father/AU.


Kedua bola mataku menatap pria yang berada diatasku. Ingin ku gapai wajahnya dengan jari-jemariku. Namun lengan ini masih terlalu pendek, jadi tanganku hanya bisa menggantung diudara. Seakan mengerti keinginan ku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

Ku tepuk pelan pipinya, hidung lalu memainkan rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. Aku tertawa riang sekali hanya dengan memainkan rambutnya.

Yang jelas karena suara tawaku ini...

Aku berhasil membuat pria didepanku tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **Story by NaoHK**

 **All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke and Sarada**

 **AU** , **Family**

 **.**

 _Story Between Her and His Father_

 **.**

.. **Shelter** ..

.

.

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih. Menginjakkan kaki ku diatas lantai dengan bantuan pria didepanku, yang memegang erat tangan kecilku, mengajariku cara berjalan. Mataku tidak lepas dari matanya yang berwarna senada denganku. Dia pun begitu, tidak pernah melepas senyumnya.

Lama-lama pria itu melepaskan genggamanku, meninggalkan ruang kosong dalam kepalanku. Tidak, Pria itu tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkanku. Hanya memberi jarak dua langkah orang dewasa dihadapan ku lalu menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Aku memiringkan kepala padanya, apa yang dia inginkan?

Pria itu tersenyum, berbicara padaku untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Bagai sebuah mantra aku menuruti ucapannya,mencoba menggerakkan kedua kaki kecilku untuknya.

Tidak sabar dengan langkahan ku yang tak kunjung sampai, ku coba berlari. Namun, belum sampai diujung jari tanganyanya, kakiku tersandung ujung sepatu putih yang aku kenakan, membuat badanku terhuyung kedepan terjelembab dilantai. Mataku terpejam, menunggu tubuh kecilku jatuh... tapi tubuh tidak pernah sampai dibawah.

Ku buka mataku pelan dan aku melihat diriku melayang.

Tidak, bukan melayang melainkan ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhku. Ku telusuri alur tangan itu sampai berhenti tepat diwajahnya, raut wajah pria dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya menatapku panik. Tiba-tiba tawaku pecah melihat ekpresinya yang aneh menurutku.

Raut wajah tegangnya melunak, digantikan senyum leganya bisa menangkap ku tepat sebelum aku mencium lantai ruang tamu.

Derai tawaku memudar ketika kurasakan pelukan hangat mendekap tubuhku. Aroma khas menguar dari tubuh pria yang sedang memelukku ini. Entah kenapa pelukannya membuatku nyaman.

Bersyukur aku bertemu dengan pria ini.

Dalam hitungan hari yang terus berjalan, empat musim sudah kulewati selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan semasa bayi yang masih tersimpan samar dalam memori. Sekarang tubuhku mulai bertambah tinggi. Aku bisa berjalan, berlari. Bahkan melompat-lompat sesukaku tanpa khawatir takut terjatuh. Semua ini berkat pria itu, pria yang mulai ku kenal dengan sebutan 'Papa'.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah! Papa membantuku memakaikan _dress_ merah jambu selutut, kata Papa baju itu harus ku gunakan saat bersekolah. Papa memutar tubuhku, menyisir rambut raven turunan Papa merata dan sentuhan terakhir dia menjepitkan dua _hairpin_ disisi kanan rambutku.

Selesai!

Papa memandangiku sebentar melihat hasil karyanya kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Hn... Cantik," ujarnya sontak membuat kedua pipiku merona.

Kusambar kaos abu-abunya yang ia kenakan menutupi wajahku yang tersipu. Sementara Papa tertawa renyah,senang menggodaku.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama Papa. Ku gandeng tangan besarnya sambil bersenandung ria dengan lagu yang ku tau bersama Papa. Papa juga tidak malu mengikuti nyanyian ku yang masih buta nada ini.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star._

 _How i wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle twinkle little star._

 _How i wonder what you are._ "

Suaraku bernyanyi mengundang perhatian ibu-ibu yang berpapasan dengan kami. Mereka berbisik membicarakan sesuatu sambil melihat kearah ku dan Papa, aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka. Ku dongakkan kepalaku meminta penjelasan ke Papa tapi Papa tidak merespon. Ia tidak peduli dan membiarkan mereka bergosip ria dengan asumsi masing-masing.

Papa memang begitu. Bersikap acuh dengan yang lainnya namun tidak padaku dan Mama. Papa akan mengeluarkan sikap lembut dan perhatiannya, terutama aku.

Bangunan besar yang menjadi tempat tujuanku terilhat. Perjalanan ini kami tempuh dalam waktu 15 menit dari rumah, Papa memang sengaja memilih tempat ini yang dekat dengan rumah.

Sampai disekolah aku banyak bertemu orang-orang baru, mereka hampir seumuran denganku. Namun dari sekian banyak orang, yang kupilih hanya satu. Anak berbadan gendut dengan kulit yang agak gelap menjadi teman bermainku. Namanya adalah Chōchō Akimichi. Aku harus menceritakan ini ke Papa nanti.

...

Dari kamar aku berlari menuju dapur setelah mengganti bajuku, aku ingin ikut memasak bersama Papa. Kubenturkan tubuhku ke kaki panjangnya, Papa tersentak kaget dengan ulah ku yang tidak bisa diam. Ku berikan cengiran khas padanya, mengabaikan bahaya yang hampir membuat tangan Papa teriris pisau.

"Sarada," panggilnya.

"Sarada mau bantu."

Papa menghela nafas. Meletakan pisaunya jauh dari gapaianku. Tubuh ku diangkatnya dengan enteng lalu menurunkan ku di kursi makan. Baru aku mau protes, dua jarinya menyentuh keningku pelan.

"Lain kali ya," ucapnya, tentu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Papa kembali ke dapur meneruskan masaknya yang terinterupsi olehku.

Ku sentuh dahi yang disentuh Papa. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengalir jauh kedalam hatiku. Aku ingin Papa menyentuh keningku lagi, namun ku urungkan niatanku itu. Dari jauh manik hitamku hanya mengekori Papa mengikuti gerak punggungnya yang sibuk merajang sayuran.

Papa bilang makan sore ini adalah kare! Makanan yang berisi nasi putih yang disiram kuah coklat kental dengan wortel, kentang serta daging didalamnya menjadi makanan favorit ku. Harum rempah-rempahnya mengundang air liurku bereproduksi lebih banyak. Mataku masih mengekori Papa yang selesai memasak, ia membawa dua porsi kare ke atas meja makan, mendorong salah satunya ke depan mataku.

Baru satu sendok yang ingi kulayangkan kedalam mulutku Papa menginterupsi.

"Sarada,"

 _Ups aku lupa._

Aku tertawa. Rasa laparku mengalahkan segalanya.

Aku menautkan kedua telapak tanganku, menunduk. Menunggu Papa merapal doa untuk kami berdua. Kemudian aku berucap 'Amin' diakhir doa. Dan bagian yang kutunggu datang. Ku bawa satu sendok kare kedalam mulutku, mengunyah rata bahan didalamnya. Kentalnya kuah kare membuat lidahku seakan ikut meleleh.

Papa adalah koki terbaik dirumah.

Ku nikmati makan malam ini sambil bercerita segala hal yang kutemui disekolah ke Papa mengenai teman baru, guru, pelajaran dan binatang yang dipelihara sekolah. Semua itu benar-benar baru, karena selama ini aku selalu bersama Papa. Aku senang Papa ikut tersenyum saat mendengarkannya, mendengarkan ocehanku. Papa selalu menatapku minat, menunggu cerita selanjutnya keluar dari bibirku.

Sesi makan malam selesai. Papa membawa piringku bersama piringnya ke wastafel. Aku langsung berlari kekamar mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan Shino- _sensei_ kepada anak-anak lainnya termasuk aku. Dia berpesan untuk memberikan lembaran kertas itu kepada orang tua kami masing-masing.

Ku hampiri lagi Papa di dapur, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Saat langkahan kakiku akan berlari menuju kamar Papa, aku melihat siulet seseorang diruangan lainnya. Ku intip dia dari balik tembok yang tidak berpintu. Wajah ku sumringah menemukan Papa terduduk diam didepan sebuah meja kecil.

"Papa."

Panggilku melemah melihat Papa khusyu berdoa didepan foto seorang wanita. Wanita itu adalah Mama.

Namanya Sakura Uchiha.

Dia wanita yang sangat cantik menurutku dan Papa selalu bilang kalau wajahku mirip dengannya. Aku suka sekali dengan rambut mama berwarna merah muda dan mata hijaunya yang menyejukan hati.

Kudekati Papa dengan duduk disamping kirinya, ikut merapal doa untuk Mama disana sambil berharap aku bisa bersama Papa dan Mama jika kembali bereinkarnasi. Terkumpul dalam keluarga ini.

 _Mama... apa kau bisa merasakan doa ku dan Papa?_

Aku ingin menemuinya, mendengar suara mama, merasakan pelukan Mama mengatakan semua yang ku alami bersama Papa dan bagaimana rasanya jika ada sosok ibu ditengah keluarga. Aku kadang merasa kesepian. Apa Papa juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa?

"Papa?"

Ku panggil pelan namanya, Papa tidak menoleh hanya kata 'Hn' membalas panggilanku. Suaranya terdengar parau ditelingaku.

Kupandangi wajah Papa yang tertutup rambut ravennya. Menutup rapat raut wajah yang tidak bisa ku artikan. Tiba-tiba Papa menarik tubuhku dalam pangkuannya, meletakan dagunya di atas kepalaku membuat ku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dari hembusan nafas Papa terasa berat begitu juga dengan tangannya membungkus tanganku, agak gemetar.

 _Papa... apa kau menangis?_

Dalam pangkuannya aku diam, rasa penasaran yang sempat memuncah memudar. Aku tidak ingin menginterupsinnya.

 _Mama... Apa kau lihat Papa dari sana? Apa kau melihatku juga?_

 _Mama... kami merindukanmu._

...

Aku merasa lemas hari ini. Badanku mengeluarkan suhu panas yang tidak biasa yang akhirnya membuatku dua hari absen dari sekolah. Aku sakit.

Hal itu tidak hanya berdampak padaku, tapi juga Papa. Papa absen dari kerjanya untuk mengurusku yang sakit panas akibat kelelahan.

Andai tubuhku lebih besar dan kuat mungkin aku tidak perlu merepotkan Papa seperti ini atau melihat wajahnya yang khawatir.

Papa saat ini sedang menungguku. Meninggalkan tugas yang ia bawa

kerumah diatas meja kerjanya minta diperhatikan. Setiap sepuluh menit Papa mengganti kain basah dikeningku yang menetralkan suhu panas tubuhku.

Selain koki dirumah, Papa juga bisa sebagai dokter pribadiku. Papa sangat sabar merawatku, memenuhi keinginanku dan sabar membantuku minum sejumlah obat yang diberikan dokter.

Sekali lagi, aku sangat beruntung bertemu Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Papa ku.

Ku lihat tubuh besar Papa diujung tempat tidurku duduk dibawah. Matanya terpejam mencuri waktu tidur selagi aku tertidur juga. Papa terlihat lelah, lingkaran hitam menyamar dikantung matanya. Ini akibat aku yang tidak bisa tidur semalam, merusak waktu Papa istirahat.

Meski begitu Papa tidak pernah mengeluh. Tetap memanjakanku yang haus kasih sayang. Berperan ganda sebagai Papa dan juga Mama dalam hidupku, semua itu demi aku.

Rasanya aku ingin terus bersama Papa, tidak ingin jauh darinya. Aku ingin terus melihat senyum Papa dan terus menikmati masakan Papa dirumah.

Karena Papa segalanya untukku.

...

Waktu terus berganti. Siang dan malam telah kami lewatkan bersama. Kini usiaku menggenap 18 tahun dan juga tubuhku semakin bertambah tinggi, semakin dewasa, semakin kuat dan sudah mengerti tentang segala hal.

Saat itu juga... Papa terlihat semakin menua, agak melemah dan tubuhnya rentan sakit. Aku cemas.

Ku lihat wajah pucatnya yang sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Menyembunyikan kedua maniknya yang persis sepertiku. ku raih tangannya yang tertusuk selang infus, ku genggam erat seakan memberi energi positif ku pada Papa.

"Papa."

Lirih ku beberapa kali memanggil namanya, berharap Papa sadar dari tidurnya yang kian hari bertambah jangka waktu tidurnya.

Di sini aku tidak sendiri. Ada nenek dan kakek dari Mama dan Papa datang bergantian menjaga, namun sekarang mereka belum berkunjung lagi. Ku lirik jam yang menggantung di sisi kanan tembok sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, sepertinya acara mengajar di sekolah sudah usai.

Aku hari ini ijin lagi ke Anko- _sen_ _sei_. Ada perasaan gelisah kalau aku tetap berangkat kesekolah meskipun Papa sudah melarangku mengabaikan pelajaranku. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin menemaninya.

Gerakan dari ibu jari Papa mengagetkan. ku lirik Papa yang terbangun dari tidurnya, membuka pelan kedua maniknya yang sedari tadi pagi bersembunyi tenram didalam.

"Papa."

Manik hitam Papa menatapku, aku senang Papa bangun dari tidurnya. Jujur aku sangat khawatir kalau Papa sering tidur, pikiran negatif selalu menyerang kepalaku.

"Sarada."

Suara baritonenya menyapaku. Suara yang kusukai setiap Papa memanggil namaku meski kali ini suaranya terdengar lemah dari biasanya. Ku tawarkan minum untuknya, Papa menolak.

"Oh iya, tadi ada bibi Ino yang datang membawa bunga. Dia juga bilang maaf baru menjenguk Papa," cerita ku padanya yang entah didengar atau tidak, "Juga ada Paman Naruto dan Bibi Hinata. Paman Naruto bilang kalau Papa sembuh dia akan mentraktir kita ramen. Jadi cepatlah sembuh Papa."

Papa merespon ceritaku dengan senyum samar diwajahnya. Memberi tanda kalau Papa mendengar ceritaku. Entah kenapa aku sampai saat ini masih senang bercerita apapun pada Papa tanpa mengenal situasi. Tapi Papa selalu merespon apa yang aku ceritakan. Papa memang terbaik.

"Sarada..."

"Ya Papa?"

"Kau ijin lagi?"

Ku tunjukan cengiran khas ku ke Papa, mengakui kalau aku ijin lagi. Papa tidak mengomel lagi seperti biasa, Papa memberikan senyuman padaku. Tangan kanan Papa terangkat ingin menggapai kepalaku. Reflek aku mendekati tanganya. Seperti biasa Papa menyentuh kening ku dengan dua jarinya yang terulur.

"Maaf..."

Aku tertegun, menatap Papa dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Ini tidak biasa.

"Kau pasti lelah... ini yang terakhir Sarada."

Aku hanya mematung, tidak tau kalimat apa yang ingin ku lontarkan padanya. Mataku mulai mengkabut.

Papa menurunkan tanganya, matanya menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertutup rapat lagi. Masih dengan senyumnya.

" _Sayonara._ "

Itu gerakan bibir terakhirnya. Lalu suara beep panjang mengalun keras diruangan Papa.

Papa...

...

Ku letakan kedua tanganku dimasing-masing sebuah batu, kanan dan kiri. Mengusap dinginya marmer yang tercetak ukiran nama diatasnya. Berdoa dan meminta restu dari mereka berdua yang kembali bersama disana, Surga.

 _Papa... Mama... kalian melihatku?_

Setelah berdoa aku menghampiri seorang pria yang berada dibelakang ku, seorang pria yang akan mempersunting ku minggu depan. Karna itu aku ingin Boruto mendapat restu dari Papa dan Mama.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakannya. Meninggalkan makam Papa yang sersebelahan dengan makam Mama, sepasang Uchiha kembali berdampingan.

Aku senang Mama tidak sendiri lagi, ada Papa yang menemani Mama sekarang. Walau terkadang ada rasa iri juga melihat mereka meninggalkanku.

Meski begitu aku tidak menyesal. Aku tau mereka pasti akan selalu memperhatikan ku. Papa juga sudah memberiku banyak hal supaya aku bisa hidup mandiri. Memberi kenangan yang membuatku kuat menjalani hidup.

Aku tidak sendiri... itu karena mu.

.

.

.

 _Arigatou... Papa._

.

.

(Fin)

(***)

N/A: Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa! Yak sekian dari FF ini :D terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya :')), dan pasti udah ketebal beberapa scene diambil dari mana xD.

Pokoknya love love banget buat MV Shelter - Porter Robinson Madeon.

Silahkan di review jika ada yang ingin disampaikan xD.

(***)

Sasuke menatap wajah malaikat kecilnya yang sudah bertidur pulas diatas kasur usai ia membacakan cerita kesukaanya. Sakuke tidak pernah lelah membaca buku itu berulang-ulang untuk putri kecilnya. Senyumnya selalu melekat erat diwajahnya, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Sasuke menghampiri sisi tempat tidur. Merapatkan kembali selimut yang dikenakan buah hatinya. Sasuke menunduk, mengecup kening lebar turunan wanita yang dicintainya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Sarada."


End file.
